I Watch From Above
by melmel12129
Summary: I hope she moves on. — yuu x juri


**hello. i do not own watashitachi no shiawase na jikan. **

**enjoy**

* * *

The sparse grass crackles and reverberates through my system faintly. It is not I, though, who steps upon the grass, but the "funeral procession". It's not really a funeral procession. It's just three people and the funeral workers, but that's all I ever wanted, so I'm satisfied. I really wanted my brother to be there too - I wanted him to outlive me...but...I guess not everything goes the way you want.

The sky is overcast but I hope it starts raining. It's kind of cliche, but rain hides the tears that my closest...friends? family?...acquaintances cry. I don't want them to cry. I just want them to be happy. I want her to be happy, even though I know her life is miserable. I think I made her value life more, and I'm glad. Now that I'm dead, will she forget her reason for living too?

I don't think so. I know she's found a reason to be alive. I hope she has, I know she has. Those months weren't enough for my love, but they were enough to change both of us.

Warden Inoue is crying. I just noticed. I look at the heavens and will it to rain, but it doesn't. One by one, they lay small paper slips onto the gravestone. I squint from my spot on the high bridge above them, and I can just barely read them. Warden Inoue's callused hand lays down one that says: _Yuu, I hope you're in heaven. I miss you. I wish you didn't have to die, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you. _I smile briefly. It wasn't his fault, but I'm glad there's someone who will cry for me when I'm gone. I mean, I'm glad there's someone who's crying for me right now.

Aunt Monica smiles and brings her hands together like she is praying. For me? Aunt Monica, don't waste your time on me. I am dead. I know where to go. And it is not up. Her paper reads: _I know she loves you but she might not tell you so I will. And I do too. God bless you, Yuu. _Aunt Monica's confirmation is enough for me. And as long as I know she did love me, I am content. Now it's time for her to move on - because I don't know if I can ever come back and watch again.

Juri lays one down too. It's small and I'm kinda disappointed there isn't more and I think her hand is shaking. There is one simple sentence, and it makes my heart break - and it's not about what she writes but it's because I'm not there, alive, breathing, living right next to her.

_I will play the piano for you._

That means the world to me. I know how hard it is for her. I know how hard it is for me to move on from my brother's death. Maybe that's why we always understood each other. We've been through the same pains and hardships. We both hated life; we've both wanted to die and have tried committing suicide. I used to the await the sound of the guards' feet tapping on the floor to my cell. I wanted my life to be over.

My brother was dead.

I had no family.

I was in jail, despised as a criminal.

There was one thing I was glad for at the time - the fact I was on death row. Funny how cruel fate can be. I am condemned to die days after I gain my will to live.

Juri kneels by my grave, a shoddy work for a murderer, and lets her perfectly manicured fingernails to rest on the top. It's my grave, and I can nearly feel her fingers caress my hair. "I think I can live for you," she whispers, eyes hard and dry. Good. She doesn't cry. Juri turns around and leaves. Warden Inoue takes one last look.

"I will bring flowers for you," he says. "I will visit you. And I'll make sure Mutou-san does too. You want us to move on, or you'd want us to." Aunt Monica nods and closes her eyes in silence for me, a condemned man. What nice people there are in this world, even those who I have already labelled as people who look at me with disgust and horror.

If there is someone who can take care of Juri for me, it's Aunt Monica. Warden Inoue has a job. He will soon move on. As they both leave, I turn on the concrete cracked bridge and notice Juri's long hair flying into a shop. It's a piano shop. She is buying a piano.

Even if my dreams never came true - even if I have never gotten over my past - I'm glad Juri has. I'm glad I've helped her.

Juri?

I can see you from above, from up here.

It looks like you have wings, Juri. Keep them white.

I hope you're still alive by the time this reaches you.

I want you to be alive.

* * *

**melmel12129**

Note: please don't forget to drop a review. Thanks!


End file.
